Pelarian
by tymyantidote
Summary: Bagaimana bisa laki-laki setampan dia di tinggalkan? #Jaehyun #Taeyong #Jaeyong maaf atas ketidakjelasan cerita. ehehehe


**_Pelarian_**

 ** _Jung Jaehyun x Lee Taeyong_**

 ** _GS!_**

 ** _Kami berdua berada dalam pelarian_**

 ** _Enggan menghadapi masalah kami_**

 ** _Enggan bersedih karna kami di tinggalkan_**

Aku bertemu dengannya secara tak sengaja melalui aplikasi berbasis anoname. Tanpa ada nama, gender, foto dengan entengnya aku mengetikkan pikiranku hampir dua minggu belakangan.

 **"Ku terima surat undanganmu beserta kata putusmu secara tidak langsung :)"**

Dengan emoticon senyum yang melambangkan ke sok kuatan hatiku. Sejujurnya hatiku belum menerima. Aku tidak mau menangis. Aku tidak ingin menyiksa diriku, karenanya. Lelaki yang meninggalkanku, lelaki yang tanpa kata putus pada hubungan kami akan menikah dengan perempuan lain. Kalau kau tanya apa yang akan ku lakukan apabila bertemu dengannya. Aku akan menundukkan kepalaku berjalan tanpa memperdulikan eksistensi dirinya.

 **Y : Kau di tinggal menikah juga?**

Aku mengernyitkan dahi ketika membuka kotak pesan aplikasi itu.

 **T : ya.**

 **Y : Hahaha.**

 **T : kenapa kau tertawa?**

 **Y : aku juga merasakannya**

Dan aku pun tertawa, tidak, aku tidak gila. Hanya saja aku merasa bersyukur karna ada yang merasakan hal yang sama denganku.

 **T : hahaha. Mau melarikan diri tidak? Aku akan melakukannya.**

 **Y : Kemana?**

 **T : tidak tau. Tempat yang jauuuhh. Tempat yang menenangkan. Kau tau?**

 **Y : ya. Kalau kau mau aku bisa mengurus semua keperluan kesana. Kau hanya tinggal bawa dirimu dan barang2 yang kau butuhkan.**

 **T : baiklah. Kabari aku mengenai biayanya. Dan berikan nomor rekeningmu. Hubungi nomor ini 82*** *

 **Y : baiklah.**

Bilang aku bodoh. Karna aku gampang percaya pada orang yang belum pernah ku temui. Karna saat ini rasa waspadaku menurun drastis. Aku tidak mempunyai pengendalian lagi. Aku akan melakukan apapun yang penting aku tidak akan bersedih. Aku tidak perduli siapa orang tadi, entah perempuan,laki-laki, transgender. Entah penculik, pembunuh, penjual organ. Aku akan menunggunya menghubungiku hingga 2 hari, jika tidak, aku tak akan mengharapkannya.

Keesokannya, ada nomor asing yang masuk dalam kotak pesan.

 ** _82*_** *

 ** _Hai, aku Jung Jaehyun_**

 ** _Aku yang di aplikasi anon itu_**

 ** _Aku sudah menyelesaikan semua urusan pelarian kita_** ** _A_**

 ** _ku melampirkan beberapa foto biaya yang harus kau keluarkan._**

 ** _Dan ini nomor rekeningku_** *

 ** _Pict._**

 ** _Pict._**

 ** _Pict._**

 ** _Pict._**

Ternyata dia serius. Aku membuka mbanking dan melakukan pembayaran.

 ** _To : JJ_**

 ** _Hai aku Lee Taeyong_**

 ** _Dan aku mentransfer biayanya._**

 ** _Pict._**

*

Ketika aku sudah di dalam bandara. Entah mengapa aku jadi ingin mundur, iya aku tiba-tiba ragu. Aku ingin pulang. Kenapa kewarasanku kembali ketika aku sudah ingin pergi, ketika aku sudah mengeluarkan uang untuk pelarian ini. Dan aku akan melakukan pelarian dengan seseorang yang tak ku kenal. Lee Taeyong, kau benar-benar gila.

Dan kemudian ponselku bergetar, aku menelan ludah ketika melihat caller idnya. Bahaya, sepertinya Doyoung tau jika aku mau pergi.

 ** _"YAA! Lee Taeyong kau kemana sialan?"_**

" _Aku mau pergi"_

" ** _Kau pergi bersama siapa hah? Cepat kembali"_**

" _Tidak. Kuhubungi kau seminggu lagi. Bye.."_

Dengan memantapkan hati, aku melangkahkan kakiku. Semoga ini bukan penipuan dan lainnya. Iya aku takut. Jangan tertawakan aku.

 **To : JJ**

 **Kau dimana? Kau tidak membohongiku kan?**

Setelah mengirimkan pesan singkat itu, tak lama ponselku bergetar. Dan itu dari JJ.

 **From : JJ**

 **Aku tidak berbohong Lee. Aku menunggumu di tempat check in, tiketmu ada di aku.**

 **Cari saja laki-laki dengan jaket denim, bercelana jeans dn sepatu boot hitam, tinggiku sekitar 181cm. Oh dan aku mencangklong ransel hitam dan koper bewarna coklat disebelahku.**

Aku sudah di tempat check in. Ketika aku menolehkan kepala ke kiri, ada seorang laki-laki masih muda. Jadi aku menatapnya dari ujung rambut yang berwana brown, wajahnya sepertinya tampan, hidungnya mancung, bibirnya, kenapa aku jadi mendiskripsikannya?

Turun ke pakaiannya dia memakai jaket denim, dia mencangklong ransel hitam, turun dia memakai celana jeans dan jangan lupakan sepatu boots hitam. Hemm mirip sepetinya sih, tinggal kopornya, apa laki-laki itu membawa koper?

"Jung Jaehyun?" Aku hanya memastikan.

Dan laki-laki itu menoleh. Dan demi Tuhan. Kalau di lihat dari depan, dia benar-benar tampan.

"Lee Taeyong?"

Aku mengangguk. Aku tersenyum kikuk, kemudian menundukkan kepalaku.

 ** _Bagaimana bisa laki-laki setampan dia di tinggalkan?_**

 ** _Bagaimana bisa perempuan secantik dia di tinggalkan?_**


End file.
